


Missed Appointments

by asterCrash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterCrash/pseuds/asterCrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy pays her former friend a house call to make up for all their missed appointments since</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Appointments

**Author's Note:**

> A warm-up writing thing that I wanted to post, even if it's not up to the standards I try to set for myself.

“You know I dislike it when my patients miss an appointment,” Angela said, tightening the straps. “So you’ll just have to put up with the inconvenience of a house call.”  
Widowmaker hissed and arched against the restraints, biotically enhanced muscles causing the thick leather to creak, but not give.

“Now, Amélie, it has been some years since our last appointment so you will forgive me asking some refresher questions first.” Angela positioned herself seated on the makeshift examination table, a clipboard in hand with a standard list of examination questions. Her hip touched the assassin’s, she pretended it was unintentional. “Have you quit smoking yet?”

“ _Rien_ ,” Widowmaker spat back at her. She was the spitting image of Amélie, but it felt unfair to call her that name, given none knew her now by anything else than her Talon call sign. 

“It’s a bad habit, Amélie,” of course Angela had no intention of calling her anything other than her name out loud, as it seemed to wind her up. “Really, it’s an awful way to die. I would have thought you of all people would appreciate that.”  
Widowmaker squirmed and writhed on the spot, trying to get out of her restraints, and yet never truly escaping Angela’s touch.

“Are you still taking contraceptives?”

“Are you still in the closet?” Widowmaker’s answer was harsh with resentment, hardly the distanced, disdainful look she managed on a mission. Even with all limbs tied down she managed a lewd gesture with her tongue and eyebrows.

“I don’t see how that’s relevant.” Angela lifted her clipboard to feign making a note, hiding the rising blush from her captive. “Are you on any other regular medication? I presume something is responsible,” she gestured at her inhuman blue skin, “for that.”

“Are you still covering for wife-beaters?” Amélie asked, and it was at that moment that Angela knew it was truly Amélie in there. “Handing out ice packs and concealer so nobody makes the organisation look bad?”

“I told Jack,” Angela almost whispered it.

“And you knew he would do nothing.” She could barely move, but still Amélie managed to lift up onto her elbows, pressing her face closer to Angela’s. “You knew he would protect his friend and then it would be out of your hands, your conscience clean.”

“You can’t know that.”

“ _Personne n’échappe mon regarde_ ,” Widowmaker replied with a grin, “ _chérie_.”

__“So you did kill him then?” Angela realised she would probably have to destroy the recording she was making of this conversation to preserve any chance of Amélie being rehabilitated rather than locked away forever._ _

__“Gladly,” she spat back. “I begged them to give me what I needed, the strength to leave him.” She flexed her biceps against the restraint, Angela found her eyes drawn to the contour of her muscles. “And now, no one will ever hurt me again.”_ _

__The leather restraint on her left hand gave way and Angela had to sprawl off the table and onto the floor to get away from the incoming punch. She reached instinctively for the controls of her suit, cursing herself for having confronted the world’s most deadly assassin in civilian gear. Like a thing out of a horror film, the kind of schlock she adored in college, a chance to cling to her girlfriends under cover of darkness, Angela watched Amélie tear her way out of the other restraints. She’d clearly under-estimated just how strong her former patient had become. All too soon, she found the wall at her back, and watched in growing fear as her former friend stalked towards her._ _

__“Now I am free, _chérie_ ,” she bent down, so their faces were almost touching, “and no one is going to hold me down.” Cold lips met Angela’s and she thought for a moment that she was going to faint. “But if you would still like to play doctor some time,” she turned, heading for the nearest window. “Call me.”_ _


End file.
